Not My Time
by Codywolf
Summary: The healing has begun, but at what price? Trials will test them, will tear them apart, but together they will stay strong. Sequel to Dying to Live.
1. Chapter 1

_Sweet are the uses of adversity, which like the load, ugly and venomous, wears yet a precious jewel in his head. –William Shakespeare _

"My Lord," the husky, deep voice spoke out of the shadows, amplified by the voice modulator attached to the speaker's mask.

"Is it done?" his own voice, old and raspy yet holding so much authority, seemed like a whisper on the wind.

"Yes, my Lord. CC-2224 has made contact with the rebels. We almost captured them, but they were tipped off by this…thing," something was flung at his feet. Another body, no doubt.

"What is it, Lord Vader?" he didn't feel like looking today. He enjoyed his darkness very much.

"The one that was called Bly. He was the one who took care of CC-2224 and helped him escape. He is dead, my Lord. He refused to give up his contacts or the where abouts of the rebels," as usual, Vader didn't care he had killed another spy. Such a good little robot.

"Ah, good. He was only useful for part of the mission. I was going to have him removed anyway," another tool removed after its usage. And so efficiently too. "Any rebels caught?"

"No, they were gone before we arrived, but they know that location is no longer safe. We are still tracking CC-2224."

"Good. Give him some space for now, let him get to the center of the rebels. We all know how well he'll be welcomed back after all the lovely little upgrades I gave him," he smiled under his black hood, knowing those present were shivering in their boots…except Vader.

"Sir…why not attack now?" one of his aides, a general, ventured. Such a brave soul. He was still useful, so he wouldn't die….today.

"I want to make sure CC-2224 has found one of the main rebel bases. We don't need another safe house like the last base."

"But….are we sure CC-2224 is still alive?" ah, the good doctor. He wouldn't wake up in the morning, too caring.

"Yes, he is alive," Vader hissed. "He will remain alive until I say so. Those are his orders."

"But what if he snaps out of the power of the drug," the doctor pushed. "Then your order would be useless and he would die."

"There is no one alive that could snap him out of it," he chuckled coldly, standing from his dark throne. "As your tests have proven, it would need to be someone CC-2224 cared about and we all know they are dead. Killed by his own hand."

"But," the doctor started. He had heard enough. Lightning leapt from his hand, slamming into the doctor. The man thrashed to the floor, screaming. He cut the lightning, coming to stand over him.

"I have tolerated you for this long, but no more. There are others, with more potential, who can take your place. I'm sorry, but you are now…" he smiled as he heard the snap of breaking bones. "Retired."

He moved away from the limp body, ignoring the horrified looks of the others," You all may leave."

His Red Guards stepped forward, forcing the men and women assembled to stand and quickly leave. All that was left was Vader…and he had doubts.

"My Lord…what of Kenobi?"

"He is not with them," he chuckled. "If he has lived this long, he is hidden, too afraid to show himself. We have nothing to fear from the rebel scum. CC-2224 is too well trained to fail me."

"My Lord, what do you wish of me?"

"Go, follow him. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble. And don't let any of the rebels see you. If you sense Jedi with him, it is time to attack. I will have everything ready for the call."

"Yes, my Lord," Vader bowed low and strode out of the room, leaving him alone with his darkness. He sat back down in his throne, smiling. Oh, yes, he would get those rebels and all with the help of a so called friend. The little creature wouldn't even realize it till it was too late. By then, the world would be burning around him. Then, he would reward his pet with the sanctuary he always wanted.

"You, my pet, will not let me down….if you know what's good for you."

Out in space, sleeping next to a young girl, huddled close to her, clutching her hand, a man shifted. His left hand was pressed to his stomach, curled permanently in on itself. His right hand held the girl's tightly, as though afraid to let go. His right leg was cut short, just above the knee. Bandages crisscrossed his thin body, hiding the horrific wounds beneath. A man sat nearby in a chair, sleeping. He jerked awake when the man on the bed shifted, then mumbled something. He tensed, leaning closer, reaching out for the man, but froze when the men twitched violently, a moan escaping his lips.

"My…Lord….stop…it will…..be done…."

The man in the chair sat back, going pale. He looked up at the man standing in the doorway, who nodded, focusing back on the man in the bed. He twitched again, whimpering, "Please…I will….kill…..lead you….to…the rebels…."

Two pairs shot up, meeting each other. Two very different faces shared similar looks of horror. The one in the doorway snapped out of it first, "I'll call Mace."

"Go, I will stay here," the one in the chair nodded, leaning forward and resting a hand on the man's shoulder. He stopped twitching, falling silent. None of them heard the soft voice whisper in the man's ear.

"You, my pet, will not let me down…..if you know what's good for you."

The man in the bed whimpered, jerking from the man's touch. The man looked up at the girl, whose eyes were filled with fear.

"We will get him back. I promise."

Across the galaxy, the man in his throne laughed coldly. Soon, no one would oppose him and it would all be thanks to a pathetic little clone. Soon, no one would question the power of the Empire. Soon, all would bow to him…the Emperor!


	2. Chapter 2

_The whole universe is change and life itself is but what you deem it. –Marcus Aurelius_

With a slight jolt that he was sure only he noticed, the shuttle landed. The others stood by the ramp, talking softly, waiting for Rex to come back by them. He stayed back a little, a knot of anxiety making itself tighter and tighter in his stomach. He had a right to be afraid, a very clear right to all involved. Not only was he going to see all the people he had betrayed, but he was also returning to the place of the betrayal. Yes, some people would sympathize, would have forgiven him by now, but there were others who were not so trusting. Who didn't know the whole story…who only saw what they wanted to see.

Rex entered, resting a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eyes, "Don't worry, I'll shoot anyone who tries to do anything. Just try to relax."

"Easy for you to say," he let out a large amount of air, not realizing he had been holding it. Cody, formerly Commander Cody of the 212th and them Private CC-2224 of the 501st, was finally going home, but it wasn't going to be a celebration. He'd betrayed his best friend, had thought he had killed him. He'd spent the last eighteen months or so letting himself get used. He had been beaten, pumped full of drugs, and had every single right stripped from him…and he had done nothing. He had been three months away from termination, being only held together by cheap medical supplies and a need to survive and complete the order given. He'd been the main test subject of a new drug, turning the remaining clones into deadly war machines….and machines they had become. Side effects of the drug wiped out basic functions of the clones, getting many killed. Many were getting force fed after missions and some even had to have help with everyday chores. The only thing that had remained was their ability to fight. They became better soldiers but worse humans. It had been a high price for them, but minimal for the Empire. What was the loss of a few thousand soldiers and more were willing to step up? Nothing to them. Cody had been kept alive so long because he was one of the originals and was needed until a better version was created. Final testing was being started when he had finally gotten away, stealing Vader's private shuttle and just running, not really knowing where he was going. He'd spent six months on his own, just going through the motions of living. His training kicked in and he modified the ship and his armor, hiding his true identity….but he never felt the pain of half healed and now infected wounds. He did notice the prosthetic leg falling apart, he didn't notice how useless his hands had become. He'd adapted to it, subconsciously.

His saviors had almost become his killers. Seeing them alive…seeing them again after so long had snapped Cody out of his drugged stupor and everything had come crashing down. His mind finally acknowledged what his body had been trying to tell it. If help hadn't gotten to him in the time it had…..he'd be dead right now. He could be dead in a couple minutes, but at least he knew those who mattered were alive and still cared for him.

"Only those who need to know will be here," Barriss smiled up at him, trying to help. "Once everything is done, we'll be getting you better. I promise."

"But you may not get the chance to get me better," Cody looked over her head, into nothingness. "They may decide differently."

"Cody, don't do this," Barriss sighed, her smile fading. "Not again."

"Barriss, I have him," the one person he had been so sure of never seeing again because he had killed him came over, shooing the others away. "We'll see you inside."

"Are you sure?" Rex searched Cody's face before giving his shoulder a squeeze and moving after Barriss. Cody dropped his head down, finding panic starting rise in him as the ramp opened.

"Breath, Cody. It's not gonna come back," Obi-wan Kenobi's calm yet commanding voice filled his head, pushing the panic back down a little. "You ready?"

"Yeah," it came out as a whisper. He'd been trying to prepare for this, get himself steeled for it, thought he had, but now….

He grabbed his crutches and lurched up onto his one foot. His right pant leg was tied up to just above the knee, keeping the damage hidden for the most part. They slowly followed the others out onto the all too familiar landing pad, letting them move ahead to meet up with the group waiting just inside the hanger bay. Cody stopped at the end of the ramp, looking around. The sun was shining down into the pit, accenting every hole and cliff, bringing back memories…horrible memories.

_"Commander….its time. Complete Order 66."_

_"Save us a few tinnies, sir."_

_"When have I ever let you down?"_

_"Well, there was Cato Nammodia."_

_"You dropped something, sir."_

_"Ah..yes. Let's not tell Anakin about this."_

_"Complete Order 66."_

_"Fire!"_

He squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the horrific images. He felt a hand fall on his shoulder, squeezing it, reminding him who he really was, what had really happened.

"Take your time, Cody, just take your time," Obi-wan remained calm beside him, between him and the others, providing a barrier for him, a shelter for the time being as he struggled with his inner demons. Slowly, ever so slowly, he opened his eyes, forcing himself to see the differences of this place compared to the last time he had been here. More paths covered the pit's sides, more landing pads. An ugly black gash cut into the middle of one such path, never having been repaired, reminding all who saw it the importance of why they were here….who they were fighting.

"They won't listen to me," Obi-wan seemed to have picked up on what he was thinking. "They said it helps the newer recruits remember what we're fighting, but it doesn't help some of us. It doesn't help me at all. Every time I try to tell the newer members about you, they keep telling me you're evil, purely evil. They seem to forget who they're talking to. I am the one who knew you best, who still knows you best. They remind me of shinnies some days."

He just nodded, looking away from the cruel reminder. Maybe someday he could look at it and not feel so sick. Maybe….but not right now. He shifted out from under the hand, moving to the end of the landing pad. He knew Obi-wan followed as he looked down into the water abyss below, "You know…..I nearly jumped that day."

"Really?" Obi-wan moved to his side, looking down as well.

"Yeah…I did," Cody didn't need to explain, Obi-wan understood why. Understood all too clearly.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because…I was just about to when one of my guys came over….he said they hadn't found your remains," he looked up at Obi-wan. "It was a little hope."

"Better than nothing," Obi-wan smiled a little, meeting his eyes. "Want to jump now?"

"A little," he looked over his shoulder at the people waiting. "I can't even see who they are, but I know they hate me."

"You had better not be going blind on me," Obi-wan turned completely to him, shaking a warning finger at him. "I don't need to have to deal with that again."

"But you did so well last time," Cody chuckled weakly, turning to face the hanger bay. "Well…."

"Yup," Obi-wan nodded, giving him a little nudge. "Away from the abyss and into the sanctuary."

"Some sanctuary," Cody grumbled, slowly moving forward. He knew Obi-wan wasn't going to leave his side, not for one minute, but he still felt like something bad was going to happen….something very bad indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Ability is what you're capable of doing. Motivation determines what you do. Attitude determines how well you do it." ~ Lou Holtz_

Obi-wan knew his friend had been strong once. Had been one of the strongest beings he knew. Not just physically fit, even though it helped that a normal being with very little force ability other than blocking people out of his mind or having a connection with others so as to communicate, but strong inside of himself. He was confident with who he was and never let anyone tell him otherwise. He wasn't just a number and he let people know. He had a name and he would go by it. Yes, he would follow orders to a t, but he still was his own person. He prided himself in his ability to save lives, not just kill. He had one of the best records for bringing men back and he didn't mind bragging about it. Many others, who were in the same position as him, prided themselves in getting the job done. So what if a few were lost, they would be replaced. He saw them as beings, his brothers, as people, not some replaceable object like a blaster or cup. Now, though, looking at him as moved towards the waiting crowd, he didn't even see a sliver of that man. He had shown himself a little bit in the last day on board the ship, but now it was gone, replaced by fear and guilt. He was struggling to find himself again and until he did, he would struggle to be who he wanted to be. That didn't mean Obi-wan was going anywhere and he didn't care what the council said, he was staying with Cody to help him. That's what he needed to do, he felt the Force telling him so and he knew better than to question the Force.

Rex and Ahsoka had moved away from the main group with some others, obviously wanting time alone with their children and to let their friends, let the main clones know that Cody was not evil. Obi-wan didn't think Rex had told Cody about the twins. Maybe out of fear, maybe just to take things easy on him. He was still unsure where Cody and Rex stood now. Kota had said they were doing better, but it would be some time before all the wounds were healed.

Mace stood waiting with Luminara, Kota, and Barriss, as well as a few other familiar faces. Bail Organa stepped forward, extending his hand to Obi-wan, "It's good to see you again, Obi-wan."

"It's good to see you, too," he nodded, shaking the hand. Bail then turned to Cody, extending his hand again.

"It's been too long, Cody," Bail smiled, not a forced smile either, but one that conveyed trust and respect. Cody hesitated before taking it cautiously. Bail laughed, "Last I checked I don't bite."

Cody smiled a little, releasing the hand, "I might. Bly never said."

Bail's face fell and Obi-wan's heart dropped, "What happened?"

"Bly's body just turned up," Alpha growled, stepping forward before Mace could stop him. "In one of the garbage dumps on Courasant. Gree and Aayla are bringing it back now. He….he was tortured."

"He wouldn't betray you," Cody spoke softly, meeting Alpha's eyes. "He was the one who tipped you off about the bar. They found out, but that's all they would find out from him."

"And how would you know?" Alpha glared down at Cody.

"Because…." Cody looked away. "Because he trusted you guys too much to let you down."

"I told you to get rid of the god-damn blast hole," Alpha rounded on Mace and Cody's head shot up, stunned. "You don't have to please them!"

"But Alpha, we are a huge part of this operation at the moment. Such little things go a long way in improving a relationship," a cold, feminine voice spoke and a familiar figure stepped out of the shadows. "Hello, Obi-wan. Long time….no see."

"Satine," Obi-wan nodded, not moving forward. She had changed a little, aged, but still carried herself the same way. Her eyes, once so full of joy, were now filled with contempt as they took in the man next to Obi-wan.

"So, this is the Imperial poster boy. What is he doing here?" she turned to Mace. "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Because you did not need to know, "Mace growled, moving to stand between her and Cody. "He has changed, Duchess. We were waiting until we had a formal report on what has happened before informing you and the others."

"Why? So we wouldn't blast him back to his lovely new masters?" Satine snapped. "He can not be trusted."

"You have changed, my dear," Obi-wan cut in, having heard enough. "When did you become so bitter?"

"When I found out you were dead and then in hiding. I waited," she turned her focus onto him. They glared at each other for a second before turned on her heel. "You have six hours, Master Windu, or I will act."

Obi-wan watched her disappear and sighed. Not what he was expecting. Alpha turned back to Cody, laying a hand on his shoulder, "You always knew how to rile them up, Codes."

Cody just looked down at his feet, lips in a tight line. Alpha sighed, looking at Obi-wan, "How did the trip go?"

"It had its ups and downs," Obi-wan shrugged.

Mace looked over the group, looking wary, "We will have to move things up. We were going to let Meds have a look at Cody, but that will have to wait if we want to keep Satine from telling the rest of the council. If they find out before we want them to, things will take a turn for the worse."

"Take the commander to Meds you will," a familiar voice spoke and this time everyone was startled as a familiar short, green Jedi limped to Cody's side. "Deal with the Council I will. Long it has been. Welcome back, Commander."

"I'm….not that man," Cody glanced at Yoda before looking away.

"Find him you will," Yoda huffed before turning to Mace. "In strange ways the Force works. Needed I am here now. Trouble soon is coming. All must be ready."

"Ye…yes, Master," Mace found his voice, chuckling. "Well, this should give us plenty of time."

"So, do I finally get him?" Rex's group finally moved over and Obi-wan felt something shift in Cody's mind. Less guilt, more fear. Cody shifted closer to him, unsure of what to do as Meds marched right up to him. Barriss stepped forward, pulling him back a little.

"Meds, we'll bring him to the med ward. Meet us there," Kota, growled as Porter moved to his side, looking Cody over.

"I will go with Mace and Yoda. Barriss, stay with Obi-wan and Cody. We'll meet up later?" Luminara looked at everyone. They all nodded.

"Come on," Rex pulled Meds away, Odds and Fives standing back by Ahsoka. "Give him some space."

The group dispersed, leaving Barriss, Obi-wan, Kota and Porter watching Cody. Porter stepped forward, extending his hand to Cody, "You know I won't go easy on you just cause you're with Barriss."

Cody looked up at him, not taking the hand, "They hate me."

Porter moved his hand so it was resting on Cody's shoulder, "Well, yeah. Have you seen your girlfriend?"

"Please," Cody sighed, looking down.

"Look, they don't know what to think. All we've seen of you up till now has been on posters and obviously they haven't been updated lately," Porter didn't move. Obi-wan nodded to the others, signaling them to move away. They'd done all they could at the moment. Porter had a way of getting at Cody, getting it where it counted. Barriss and Kota followed, heading deeper into the hanger bay.

"Lets give them a few minutes," Obi-wan cut Barriss off. "Cody always saw Porter as equal to him. It might be better if some of this came from him and not us."

They all turned to watch the pair, knowing it could be a while. Porter was leading Cody over to some crates, his hand still on Cody's shoulder. They'd both gone through some hard stuff. Obi-wan didn't know what had happened to Porter, but maybe this would help both a little.


	4. Chapter 4

_What doesn't kill me makes me stronger. -Nietszche_

Porter watched as Obi-wan, Kota and Barriss moved away and let out the air he had been holding in. Obi-wan had gotten the message. He felt Cody tense under his hand, made to move after Obi-wan, but Porter kept his hand in place, "Relax, soldier. They aren't going far."

"I'm not a soldier anymore, Porter," Cody turned to Porter and what he saw scared Porter. The once calm, confident and occasionally defiant eyes were now filled with fear, pain, and guilt.

"Like I'm gonna believe that. You can't just stop being who you were born to be," Porter gently turned Cody towards some crates. "Lets got sit down. Bet you'd like that."

"I shouldn't be babied," Cody let Porter lead him to the crates and help him sit.

"Right, gimpy, we won't baby you," Porter shook his head. "You're still as stubborn as you were back then, so some stuff hasn't changed."

"I'm serious, Marius," Cody huffed, adjusting his leg. He was relaxing a little. So, the brotherly relationship they had built over years of insults and very loud arguments was starting to come back to him.

"I know you are, Codes, but you need to relax. They're babying you because you serious look like one wrong word from a runner. You are flighty right, too tense. They can tell you're afraid and don't know what to do about it. I'm not expecting you to just roll over and be your old self, just try to relax around them. Some of us want you to live, ya know," Porter leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs.

"Compared to those who want my head?" Cody rested his head against a support behind him, closing his eyes. Porter remained silent for a few minutes, just taking Cody in. He was thinner, to start with, and had grey in his hair. His face was losing its natural tan and was now lined, not heavily, but still lined. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and pants, covering most of his body but the bulges were still there.

"Those people are idiots, Codes. You've changed and not just physically, although it will help you," he finally spoke, soft and calm. "What do you want out of this?"

"What?" Cody's eyes flew open and he looked at Porter, confused. Porter chuckled.

"We all know what we want out of this. What do you want?" he watched as the confusion switched to surprise.

"I…I was just going to go with whatever I got," Cody looked down, not really sure what to do.

"Well, if we go with that, you will get one of two things. Either you get your head chopped off or you live the rest of your life in constant fear of a knife in your back. What do you want?" he emphasized those last few words.

"I….I don't really know…." Cody mumbled, fumbling with his crutches.

"Do you want Barriss?"

"What?" Cody's head shot up, horror on his face.

"Do you want Barriss?" Porter smirked. "I know you love her and she loves you. Do you want her?"

"Well….I…I want her…but not like what….I mean, I like her, but not in that way…I mean I do, it's just.."

"Shut up, you're digging a hole for yourself right now. Yes or no."

"…..Yes," Cody dropped his head back down, blushing badly.

"See, easy. Do you want Obi-wan to trust you?"

"Yes," this one had more conviction to it.

"Do you want Rex to stop hating you?"

"He has every right to hate me."

"Yes or no, please."

"Yes."

"Do you want your brothers to not hate you?"

"That's not really my choice."

"Cody."

"Yes."

"See? Now you know the basics of what you want," Porter smiled, sitting back. Cody just shook his head, sighing deeply.

"What have you been up to, Pots?" a small smirk tugged at Cody's lips. Yup, he was still in there somewhere.

"Oh, the usual. Blowing stuff up, trying to go out with your girlfriend, your girlfriend set me up with my own girlfriend. Dumped said girlfriend cause she was very clingy. Nurse, stay away from them. Either go for the doctors or volunteers, but never the nurses," Porter chuckled.

"So it is the usual," Cody sighed, glancing towards the others. "Its all changed, hasn't it?"

"Yup," Porter followed his eyes. "They feel bad about it, think they could've or should've caught it before it got this far. The clones feel bad, for the most part now, about the Order, even though there was nothing any of you could've done about it."

"Could've resisted it," Cody dropped his head down, shame very evident on his face.

"No, you couldn't have. I've done my homework, I figured it all out for these guys. There was a clear divide in the clone ranks. Those who were placed into what is called the older clones and those in the younger clones. None of the older clones were able to resist the order. None of them. Turns out that the Kaminoians didn't know about the Order and changed the training with the younger clones, made them more open. The younger clones were better at making their own decisions, unlike the older group. The older group was capable, but rarely seen. There was nothing you could've done to stop yourself. You didn't have a choice," Porter turned back to Cody, frowning. "I have the entire report, with facts and everything, if you want to read it."

"Thanks, Porter," Cody looked up at him. "What did you think of me after it happened?"

"I was more worried about Kota for a while there," Porter's eyes drifted to his general. "It hit him hard, everyone dying. He said it felt like little bits of him being ripped out. Took him a couple days to get over it, so I was focused on him for a while. When I finally got around to looking at it, I was pissed. I wanted to find you and rip your guts out. Almost did, but Kota stopped me. He told me that Obi-wan was somehow still alive and that got me thinking. If I wanted to kill Kota, I would make sure I could see his face, see his die right in front of me to make sure he was dead. I'd have to or I'd be looking over my shoulder every minute for the rest of my life. So I decided that if you had really meant to kill Obi-wan, you would've gone up there and shot him yourself. You didn't want to kill him, but you had to, so you found the loop hole. You gave yourself some hope. I was still pissed, but I decided to figure out why the Order had happened instead of just accepting what people were telling me. Went to Kamino and got in contact with some of the scientists. Got all the info I needed, built a case and took it to the council. They couldn't fight the facts, but they refused to do anything about it. Well, they would've but certain members are being pig-headed."

"Satine," Cody frowned.

"Yeah, she's one. Right old bitch, she is. She wanted to kill every single last clone out there, even if they had saved a Jedi's life during the Order, like Rex or Gree or Bly. She went from being a pacifist to a very scary, very violent woman. Even when she found out Obi-wan was alive, she made it very hard for the clones to be trusted. Most stay on base here or on one of the others. Bly didn't leave the Empire, so he was safe and Ahsoka and Aayla wouldn't listen. Mace threatened to leave and did for a few months when he wasn't allowed to take Alpha on missions with him. She made the mistake of not allowing Meds into the medward and that's what screwed her over with the rest of the council. Annika refused to treat anyone till Meds was allowed to help her. The rest of the clones just go and do stuff with the other Jedi and no one tries to stop them. Too much work, but it still doesn't shut her up," Porter growled.

"Because of what I did," Cody sighed, getting up. "I'm gonna have to fix this one."

"Naw, I think Obi-wan has a plan for her. He's been making it very clear that if she won't accept you, she can go be an old harpy," Porter stood as well, laughing a little.

"Is he really?" Cody stared at him, wide eyed.

"Yup. He's not gonna pick some girl he had a fling with and refuses to commit over the man he sees as his adopted son," Porter's eyes softened. "We've got good men looking out for us, brother. I ain't gonna let them down by letting some old bat take one of us away."

"Thanks," Cody smiled a little. "Lets go see Meds before he flips a lid."

"That's the Cody I know!" Porter clapped him on the back, following him towards the others. "Now, can you please explain to the men that I am not the enemy?"

"You're the one with the general who hated us. You fix it."

"I've tried! But every time I try to be serious, Odds chucks something at me!"

Laughter echoed around the hanger bay as the two brothers, though looking very different and not of the same origins, made their way back to a life they had once known. No one noticed the black ship silently slip farther into the pit.

"My Lord, I have found CC-2224. It is time."


	5. Chapter 5

_Nonviolence means avoiding not only external physical violence but also internal violence of spirit. You not only refuse to shoot a man, but you refuse to hate him. -Martin Luther King, Jr._

Cody stopped right outside the medward doors, fear rising back up in him. Of all the people he had feared coming and killing him in his dreams and in life, the people waiting for him were right up there behind Obi-wan. Well, now they were up at the top of the list because Obi-wan wasn't going to come and kill him now. At least…he hoped so.

"They aren't gonna shoot you," Porter sighed, coming to stand beside him. Kota and Obi-wan moved into the room while Barriss moved to his other side.

"We aren't going anywhere," she smiled up at him. "Its best to face the fear than let it grow in you. Do I need to quote Yoda to you?"

Cody numbly shook his head, unable to explain why this fear was filling him. It felt like there was something he should know, something within him he had to protect from them. He didn't know what, but for some reason he didn't want to go into the room. Partially out of fear of the people within, partially out of the fear of letting someone else down.

"Come on, Codes. Don't make me carry you," Porter shifted, ready to fulfill the threat. Something in Cody figured that being carried by Porter was worse than the people within finding whatever he was protecting and he quickly moved forward, eyes down. Barriss and Porter stayed right at his side, blocking him in. He suddenly felt claustrophobic and had the strongest urge to run, to just run and never stop. Barriss' hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up to see worry in her eyes. She had felt that and she knew he couldn't explain it.

"Preprogrammed emotional response," Cody mumbled, not really sure what he was saying, it just sounded right.

"I know, hon," Barriss nodded, keeping her hand in place as they stopped before the group waiting for them. Meds sat lounging in his chair by his desk, eyes half closed as he watched them. Odds stood to the side, arms crossed, scowl on his face. Fives was sitting cross-legged on a bed, watching him cautiously. Rex stood by another bed, a covered figure lying on top of it. Cody's eyes darted between them before falling on the covered figure and all of a sudden he had a very strong urge to see who was beneath it. With speed he didn't know he had, he moved away from Porter and Barriss and came to stand by Rex, dropping his crutches as he pulled the blanket back. He heard the others shift behind him and Rex's hand snapped around his wrist, but it was too late, he had seen who it was. It was Bly's body…what was left of it, anyway. He jerked his wrist free from Rex and threw the blanket back, taking in the damage through guarded and dark eyes.

Obi-wan noticed the change come over Cody as soon as he saw the body. It was as though Cody knew who was under the blanket. With speed he didn't know Cody was capable of, he moved to Rex's side. His crutches clattered to the ground as he reached for the edge of the blanket. Rex tried to stop him, but Cody jerked his arm free and threw back the blanket. His face became stony, his eyes getting a strange glint to them. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

Meds had cleaned up the body as best he could, but it still didn't change the damage done. Whoever had killed him had brutally tortured him for a long time. Bly hadn't deserved that, had never deserved such a thing. Meds glanced at Obi-wan, his face dark. He wasn't happy with this at all, but none of them had been expecting Cody to do this. He'd gone from being terrified of his shadow to cold-blooded killer. Something had changed.

"They did this to him," Cody's voice was cold, filled with hate and Obi-wan realized that he knew that person in front of him. This was the person who Satine was remembering. Back during the early years of the war, shortly after taking down Vizla, Cody and Obi-wan had gone to check on Satine. She had made the mistake of comparing the Death Watch to Jango Fett and how none of their offspring would ever amount to anything. Cody would not condone what Jango had done, but he still stood by him. He'd gotten the same look he had on now and told Obi-wan that he would be waiting on the ship so they could find a place that was not infested with scum. The two had gotten on better terms, especially after Jabiim, but there was still trust issues and a lack of respect.

"They did this to him...because he did his job," Cody looked up at Obi-wan and that person was gone and a new one turned up. It was a blank faced man, a man expecting someone to lead him through whatever he was suppose to do, a man only living to follow orders. "I shouldn't be here."

"Cody, sit," Meds moved forward. practically lifting Cody up and setting him on the bed while Rex covered the body back up. "Rex, get him out of here. I hope you're all happy! I bet his blood pressure is off the chart now. Are you happy?"

"Meds, you're scaring him," Annika came in, smiling gently at the shaken Cody. Cody quickly looked down, focusing on the tiling of the floor. Meds sighed and took a step back.

"I'm not gonna jab you with needles or shove a tube down your throat...this time. But I need to see what the damage is so we can get a plan together to fix it. That sound good?" Meds watched Cody's face.

"Of course its good for him," Odds snapped, moving forward. "You told him what was going to happen, he's gonna go with it."

Cody flinched away and Barriss quickly moved to his side, glaring at Odds,"You're not helping at all, Odds!"

"You babying him isn't either. He needs to here this," Odds hissed. "You want him back? Then do what we all know needs to get done!"

"Odds, stand down," Obi-wan stepped forward, something shifting in himself.

"See! Its working on Kenobi already!" Odds' face broke into a smile as he laughed. "I'm trying out the Kota way. I see why he got results!"

A laugh from behind them shocked them all and they turned to see Cody's face wrinkled upwards in a smile,"Does he still fly?"

"They won't let me try to crash the shuttle you brought in," Odds smiled, slipping past Obi-wan and throwing an arm around Cody's shoulder. "Don't worry, bossman, Fives and I are gonna desensatize you again!"

"Are you serious?" Obi-wan threw up his hands.

"Sir, I think you need to be debugged, too," Fives smiled from his perch on the bed. "We're still working on training Porter, but we can slip you in."

"I don't need to be trained!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Nothing baffles the schemes of evil people so much as the calm composure of great souls.-Gabriel Riqueti Mirabeau_

"So, how is the Commander?" Obi-wan turned to see Mace standing not too far away. Obi-wan had left Cody in the care of Porter and Barriss. They were going to get him something to eat. Meds was still going over the tests with Luminara, so that gave him time for himself. He'd wandered his way out here, onto the balcony, enjoying the peace for a moment.

"Well, other than still struggling with his inner demons and not really sure what to make of himself, he's improving,"Obi-wan leaned against the railing as Mace came over. "There is still something there, just out of reach for him. He knows its important, but he doesn't know who for or why its there. He's able to fight it sometimes, so I'm thinking our earlier assumptions were right."

"Obi-wan, if we are right, do you know what that means?" Mace frowned.

"If we're right, we can get him help. He deserves that much from us. We have the technology, the ability to correct it. I'm not going to abandon him just because."

"OBI-WAN!" a paniced cry cut them off and both turned to see Meds running towards them, his eyes huge. "Obi-wan, we have a problem!"

* * *

><p>"Eat, Cody, please," Barriss pushed the plate back in front of Cody. He'd been doing good, eating everything they had put in front of him, talking a little. But all of a sudden, Cody had tensed, his eyes falling on something in the hallway. Rex had gone and looked, but nothing had been there. Cody had shut down, not eating, not talking, just starring off into space. No one else in the mess had noticed...except Satine. She'd been watching them the entire time and Barriss could tell she was getting ready to attack. She probably would have if the world hadn't exploded at that moment. Bright flashes of light filled the room, blinding them all as an ear piercing pinging filled everyone's ears. As she fell to the ground, she saw Cody, standing over her, a look of horror on his face. It wasn't effecting him...<p>

When she came to, she was sitting against a wall, next to everyone else in the cafeteria. Her hands and feet were cuffed, but nothing that blocked her Force usage. Interesting. She lifted her head, finding Rex on one side and Satine on the other. Both were looking back towards the cafeteria entrance, looks of betrayal and pure hate on their faces. She turned to look at what they were looking at and her heart dropped. Standing on the other side of the room was Darth Vader in all his darkness. Standing in front of him, head ducked down, just listening, was Cody. His crutches were gone and a boot was sticking out from under his pants. A new prosthetic. She couldn't hear what Vader was saying, but he wasn't happy. Cody shrank away from him, mumbling something. Vader raised his hand and Cody was lifted into the air. She expected him to struggle, to cry out in pain and fear, but there was nothing. No emotion, no pain, nothing. Vader growled something and threw Cody aside like a rag doll. Cody got up, blood running down the side of his face and moved back by Vader's side, silent, his face blank. This was not the man she knew and she didn't like it.

Vader moved closer to them now, Cody close behind, "Pathetic. You trusted and look what happened. CC-2224, watch them. I must go speak to my Master."

With that, Vader stormed out, leaving Cody standing in the middle of the room. Barriss shifted a little, glancing over at Rex. He shook his head, speaking softly,"We've tried, but nothing's gotten through. Cody's gone, vacated as soon as he saw Vader. That's all that's left."

* * *

><p>"CC-2224, come," Vader came back into the room hours later, seeming more at ease. "The Emperor is waiting for us."<p>

Cody didn't acknowledge that Vader had said anything, just moved to his side. Vader turned to them,"My Lord has decided to be merciful. You will be destroyed with your base. Enjoy the rest of your lives because it will be short."

None of them spoke, just glared after them. Vader led the way out onto the landing pad, where he turned, sending a bolt of lightning at Cody,"My Master has a gift for you, CC-2224. He has decided it is time for your sanctuary."

"Anakin!" a familar voice called out and Vader turned to see two figures striding towards him, faces hidden by the hoods of their brown cloaks. "Enough!"

"Of course," Vader smiled, redirecting the lightning. The one stepped forward, catching the lightning in his hand and sending it back at Vader. He just barely dodged out of the way. Both figures pulled out lightsabers. Cody forgotten, Vader pulled out his, smiling inside. He lived for these moments. Moments when was in control.

"Anakin, this is not you. Stop this, save yourself," the one moved forward, throwing off his cloak. Cold laughter filtered from behind him.

"Mace Windu, still alive I see," Palpatine stepped off the shuttle. "Kill him, Lord Vader, and lets be off. I want to deal with the pet personally."

"Only you two?" the other stepped forward. "Where is your army?"

"On standby. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Palpatine chuckled as Cody stood slowly, watching the man.

"Obi-wan Kenobi," he threw off his cloak, revealing the man beneath. Palpatine paled before he acted, sending a Force push at the two.

"NO!" he roared, shaking the landing pad with his fury as he strode forward towards the two Jedi, who were quickly standing. "You will not win! I will watch your life leave your eyes! I will make that pathetic thing rip out your eyes!"

"You will not hurt them," Palpatine felt strong hands wrap around his neck as he was flipped and slammed into the ground. He looked up to see furious brown eyes and fear actually filled him. "You will not lay a finger on them."

"Vader!" Palpatine gasped out and Cody tensed as a red blade appeared through his stomach. Obi-wan ran forward, slashing at Vader, driving him away. Palpatine laughed as both looked at the hole burned through Cody.

"I always win, CC-2224," Palpatine laughed coldly. Cody looked over at where Obi-wan and Mace were battling Vader, then to where people were flooding out of the hanger bay before focusing back on Palpatine.

"Not this time," Cody hauled Palpatine to his feet and before he could act, they were falling through the air, heading for the water below. Cody let go as Palpatine let out a strangled cry, looking up. He saw the burn mark on the wall and smiled. He'd missed that time on purpose, but this time he was spot on. He heard Palpatine's sickening thud as he slammed into a rock before Cody hit the water, everything going dark.

_Yes, I am obsessed with rewriting Star Wars! Now, how badly to want Cody to live or are you cold hearted fiends? Let me know! I know things seem kinda rushed, but this is how the story is speaking to me._


	7. Chapter 7

_Living at risk is jumping off the cliff and building your wings on the way down. -Ray Bradbury _

Obi-wan heard Palaptine's strangled cry and turned in time to see Cody and Palpatine disappear over the edge of the cliff. Something Cody had said earlier came to mind.

"_You know…..I nearly jumped that day."_

_"Really?" Obi-wan moved to his side, looking down as well._

_"Yeah…I did," Cody didn't need to explain, Obi-wan understood why. Understood all too clearly._

_"Why didn't you?"_

_"Because…I was just about to when one of my guys came over….he said they hadn't found your remains," he looked up at Obi-wan. "It was a little hope."_

_"Better than nothing," Obi-wan smiled a little, meeting his eyes. "Want to jump now?"_

_"A little."_

"He wanted to jump," Obi-wan hissed, turning and running for the cliff edge. He didn't think, he just jumped.

"Obi-wan!" Mace yelled, flinging Vader through the side of the shuttle and racing to the cliff edge. He watched as Obi-wan raced after the falling clone. He didn't try to hide his satisfaction as Palpatine slammed into a rock before falling into the water. His focus changed as first Cody, then Obi-wan disappeared into the water. He turned to the people racing over. "Get a med team down there! NOW!"

Obi-wan flew over the edge of the cliff, feeling the air rush past him, but he didn't care. He focused on reaching Cody, on getting to him. He watched as Cody slowly turned in midair, looking up at him...no, past him. He could've swore he saw Cody smiled before he slammed into the water, going under. Obi-wan pretty much slid into the water, cutting through it towards the slowly sinking clone. Cody's eyes and mouth were open, his entire body limp. Bubbles floated up to Obi-wan, red and white...

Obi-wan used the Force to race down to Cody, wrapping his arms around his friend's waist. Cody didn't move, didn't fight, didn't help it. It scared Obi-wan and he used it, used to get him and Cody back to the surface. He didn't notice the other body sinking farther into the darkness. All he saw was the light above them. He had to get there, he had to make it...this was not going to be Jabiim.

_Bombs exploded around him and the clones he was running with. They had been ambushed_, _slaughtered. He needed to get his men out of there...but he couldn't find Cody. He glanced over at Meka, who was running next to him,"Get them out of here!"_

_"Where are you going?" Meka stopped, grabbing Obi-wan before he could go._

_"To find Cody," Obi-wan jerked his arm free and raced back the way they had come. Cody had never, ever left him behind, never. He could feel Cody's pain through their Force link, his guilt. Something was very wrong. He reached out to Cody, but he didn't respond, couldn't focus. He raced through the burning city, following his instincts. He dodged droid patrols and mines, finally coming to the street Cody should be on. It was a mass of rubble and clone bodies. Nothing moved as Obi-wan slowed, looking around, searching. He could still feel Cody, could still sense him. He was out there, in all this and he was going to find him. Cody was counting on him. He wasn't going to let him down. _

_A flash of yellow caught his eye and he rushed over to where he could see Cody's helmet. His legs were buried underneath part of a house and he was out cold. Not good. Obi-wan quickly dug out Cody's legs and dragged him out into the street. He pulled off the helmet and tapped Cody's face," Cody?"_

_A groan answered him as Cody turned his head away. His eyes slowly opened, struggling to focus. Obi-wan sighed and spoke softly,"Cody, you with me?"_

_"Sir?" Cody turned his head back to Obi-wan, blinking a couple times._

_"Cody? Are you with me?" Concern filled Obi-wan. This wasn't good._

_"Yeah, sir," Cody forced himself to sit up, his face pale and tight with pain. _

_"We have to get you out of here," Obi-wan pulled Cody up, feeling panic coming over him as Cody stumbled along beside him. "Cody, you do realize you're bleeding?"_

_"I do now, sir," Cody didn't look down, just focused on what was up ahead. They made it a couple more blocks before the hair on the back of Obi-wan's neck stood on end. He shoved Cody away just as the ground beneath him exploded. He looked over to where Cody was getting up, horror and fear written on his face. He didn't feel the flames licking at his body. He didn't feel the pain start to consume him, all he saw was Cody. All he saw was Cody and his overwhelming sense of shame and failure. Cody had to get out of there. He had to go._

_"Cody! RUN!"_

Obi-wan broke the surface, gasping for air. He dragged Cody up after him, fear clawing at his heart. Cody wasn't breathing," Come on, Cody. You can not die on me, not now."

He started a one armed stroke towards the shore line, praying help would arrive soon. Cody was not going to die, was not going to leave him now. His son was not going to die! He heard a cough next to him and then a soft, raspy voice,"I never...surrender."

He looked down at the man floating by his side, his dull brown eyes looking up at him as a small smile graced his face. Obi-wan felt relief wash over him for a few brief seconds before the eyes rolled into the back of Cody's head. They weren't out of the woods yet. He felt his feet brush sand and stood, dragging Cody up onto the beach just as people came tearing around the corner. Meds shoved him aside, applying pressure to the hole in Cody's stomach," I need Barriss and Luminara here NOW!"


	8. Chapter 8

_The_ I_ in illness is isolation, and the crucial letters in wellness are _we_. ~Author Unknown_

Cody felt weird. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. He forced his eyes open, looking around. He was on Jabiim, in full armor except for his helmet. Obi-wan knelt next to him, looking worried, "Cody? Are you with me?"

"Yeah," Cody forced himself to sit up and felt Obi-wan wrap an arm around his shoulders before he fell back.

"We need to get you out of here," Obi-wan gently pulled Cody up, placing Cody's arm around his shoulders while wrapping an arm around his waist. "Cody, you do realize you're bleeding?"

"Now I do," Cody focused straight ahead, not looking down. Obi-wan half pulled him along, half carried him. Cody struggled to walk, his legs feeling like jelly. What was going on?

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he threw himself and Obi-wan to the right as the ground below Obi-wan exploded. The blast threw them down onto the ground. Cody was finding it hard to breath and his stomach was on fire. He rolled over, groaning and looked down at his torso. There was a hole through his middle, red slowly flowing from it. He felt darkness pulling at him, but he refused to give up. He felt someone shake him and he looked up to see Obi-wan, fear and worry in his eyes.

"Cody, stay with me, okay? Helps gonna be here soon. Do not die on me, Commander!"

"I never…surrender," Cody smiled weakly. He knew, oh he knew, that right now Obi-wan should be on fire, should be dying right before his eyes, but he wasn't. He had saved Obi-wan. He had saved his friend….his father. He felt his eyes slip close and he sunk into nothingness.

* * *

><p>"I'm not leaving, Meds, "Obi-wan growled, glaring up at the doctor, Mace, Kota and Porter from his chair next to Cody's bed. It had been three days since Cody had killed Palpatine and he hadn't woken yet. What was left of Vader had been transport along with Palpatine's remains back to Courasant and the galaxy was just starting to heal. Bail and Satine had left with the remains to start fixing everything. Yoda had followed close behind with a very large group of rebels, clones and Jedi to help with the process. So far the Jedi had been reinstated and plans were in place to rebuild the Temple, tear down the Imperial Palace and build a new government. That was not going to make Obi-wan leave his post next to his commander. They had forced Barriss to go with Luminara to Courasant to help with whatever they could. She didn't need to be here in case he…..NO! Obi-wan was not going to go there. "I made him a promise and I am not breaking it."<p>

"Sir, with all due respect," Meds began but Kota cut him off.

"Meds, give it a rest. He's not moving, hasn't moved in the last three days. Deal with it," Kota growled, grabbing a chair and pulling it up next to Obi-wan. "Stubborn as a bantha, ya are, Kenobi."

"Someone has to be," Obi-wan grumbled, focusing back on Cody. He hadn't stirred, hadn't twitched, hadn't flinched in three days. Nothing, no signs of life from his body except the rise and fall of his chest, which had been improving the last couple days, but that was about it.

"Come on, Meds, let's go," Porter dragged Meds away, much to his dislike. The clones were still getting used to Porter and Meds was taking his slow time about changing his mind.

"Obi-wan," Kota spoke softly. Obi-wan looked up at him, all the fight leaving him as he took in Kota's somber face. "Obi-wan, he's been fighting for a long time. I wouldn't blame him if he's decided he's done his job. He'll go knowing he saved you and that's all he ever wanted."

"I know….but…" Obi-wan looked away, blinking back tears. He didn't want to have to deal with burying two of his friends, even if one of them remained his enemy.

* * *

><p>"Sir, you dropped something," Cody laughed as he handed Obi-wan his lightsaber. The Jedi blushed, quickly attaching the cylinder to his belt.<p>

"Ah, yes, thank you, Commander. Let's…not tell Anakin about this, alright?" Obi-wan chuckled from on top his mount, covered in dust and grime.

"Of course, sir. I won't mention it," Cody nodded and waved Obi-wan off. His comm started to vibrate and he pulled it out. Palpatine appeared, a hood covering his face.

"Commander, it is time," Palpatine cackled. "Complete Order 66."

"Yes, sir," Cody nodded and the transmission cut out. Cody looked up to where Obi-wan was racing up the pit wall. Complete Order 66.

"Sir?" one of his gunners called, a little unsure. "Orders?"

"Keep blowing up the Seps. What other orders were you expecting?" Cody glanced over at him. "Caf break or something?"

"No, sir," the gunners laughed and got back to work. Cody looked back up at where Obi-wan had been racing. Now there nothing but a black burn mark, Obi-wan nowhere to be seen.

"Do you still feel like jumping?" Obi-wan appeared at his side. His was still in his armor, still at the battle, but now standing at the edge of the landing pad. Cody glanced at him, frowning. Obi-wan looked the same he had back on that day, still young, still fearless. Obi-wan smiled at him, "Are you going to jump?"

"No, sir. Not today," Cody nodded and everything went black.

"You have been very brave, little one," a familiar, warm voice spoke, filling the darkness. Cody tried to see who it was, but there was nothing. "You've protected him well, given him something to live for. For that, I am grateful."

"Who are you?" Cody tried to move, but couldn't. Something was holding him down.

"I am a friend. You've known me your entire life," something moved nearby, drawing closer. "You remember me, don't you? I was there when you were first created. I gave you your first mission. Don't you remember?"

Cody thought hard, really hard, and he did. He remembered the voice, the familiar, kind voice in his head as he floated in his spaarti cylinder, "You must protect him for me. You will know what to do when the time comes. I trust you, Cody, and so will he. And through him, you will find the life, friends and wife you've always wanted. But first, you must save him and he will help you save her and then you will save all of them. This is your first and most important mission. Remember…"

"Never surrender," Cody gasped, a bright light filling his eyes. Someone stood over him, smiling. Cody didn't know him, had never met him in life, but he knew him all the same.

"Correct, my young friend. Go, your mission is complete. Enjoy your new life, Commander," Qui-gon chuckled and his face dissolved, revealing another, more familiar face.

"Cody?"

* * *

><p>Obi-wan felt Cody twitch next to him and woke, looking at the bed. Cody was shifting restlessly, his eyes darting underneath his eyelids. Obi-wan hit the call button and stood up, watching Cody fearfully.<p>

"Never…..surrender," Cody mumbled, falling still. Obi-wan held his breath. Waiting...just waiting...

Cody's eyes fluttered open, confusion on his face as he searched the room before his eyes fell on Obi-wan. For a moment, it felt like someone else was there with them, a familiar presence.

"Enjoy your new life, Commander," Qui-gon appeared next to Obi-wan, smiling as he turned to Obi-wan. "Keep him safe, Obi-wan. You've made me so proud."

Obi-wan couldn't speak as he faded away, unable to breath or think. Cody's groan brought him back to life. He blinked and looked down at him,"Cody?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Somewhere, something incredible is waiting to be known.-Carl Sagan_

"Cody?" Obi-wan stared at the man, his eyes huge as he tried to process what had just happened.

"I….saved you…" Cody blinked a couple times, not quite with the world yet. "You…never….died."

"What?" Obi-wan flopped back down in his chair, watching Cody. Qui-gon had been in the room, had been right next to him, had spoken to him….to Cody. He had so many questions, but he knew he would never get the answers.

"Qui-gon….mission," Cody let out a harsh cough, clutching his stomach and Obi-wan was jerked back into reality.

"Easy, friend, easy," he leaned forward, holding Cody down while pressing the call button again. "Everything's gonna be alright. I promise."

Running footsteps told him help was coming as Cody gripped his arm, looking right at him, his eyes amazingly clear, "I know. He said you would."

With that, his eyes slid shut and Cody's breathing evened out, leaving Obi-wan chuckling. Only Qui-gon would do such a thing, even in death.

"Thank you, Master. For everything."

* * *

>Cody slowly came to, feeling groggy and drugged up. Fuzzy images came back to him and he wondered if it had all be a dream. A wonderfully glorious and pain filled dream that he was waking up from and would find himself back on his bunk, locked away in his room on the Executor. He was afraid to open his eyes, not wanting to face what could possibly be a cruel joke played by his mind. A soft hand brushed his forehead, "Cody, I know you're awake."<p><p>

That sweet, familiar voice was all Cody needed to know it wasn't a dream. His eyes snapped open and he took in the face above him. The soft lines, the kind smile, the bright, laughing eyes…they were real, not part of a dream. She laughed, squeezing his hand, "Don't look so surprised, mister. I wasn't going to leave you alone for very long."

"Barriss," Cody squeezed her hand back, his voice raspy. She nodded and kissed him on the cheek before helping him drink a little from a cup.

"I see he's awake," a more weary voice drew their attention to the other side of the bed where Obi-wan was waking up. "I told you to wake me up when he did."

"I'm sorry, but he takes precedence here. He is the one in the bed," Barriss retorted cheekily.  
>"Palpatine," Cody drew their attention to him. "We went over the cliff…"<p>

"You jumped off the cliff," Obi-wan corrected, giving Cody a knowing look. "And took him with. He slammed into a rock before hitting the water. He's dead, thanks to you."

Cody stared at him, wide eyed as the information slowly sank into his head. Palpatine was dead…he was dead….Palpatine was gone…..dead as a doornail….no more torture….he was…."Free."

"Yes, you are," Barriss smiled down at him. "No matter what the Senate says, you are not leaving me again."

"Senate?"

"Bail and Satine have weeded out the corrupt politicians with Mace's help. They're setting up a new system, two Senators per planet and a council of seven to serve as Chancellor. They've reinstated the Jedi but…." Obi-wan frowned. "They're still deciding on you. They've set the issue aside for the time being, at least until the galaxy is somewhat fixed. They have a small group investigating what went on between you and the Emperor. Porter has gone to supervise, make sure no one can tamper with evidence and what not."

"So….I could be charged with treason still?" Cody felt his stomach drop, followed by a sharp pain in the same region. Barriss caught his wince.

"Hey, don't push it," her eyes filled with concern as she moved closer. "Where does it hurt?"

"Answer my question," Cody attempted to ignore the pain.

"Yes, you could. Now, where does it hurt?" Obi-wan frowned.

"Stomach," Cody laid his head back, closing his eyes.

"Looks like I'm just in time, then," Meds' overly cheery voice was for once a welcome noise to Cody. Another bit of his old life coming back. It would never be complete again, but it could get close.

"Why?" Cody forced open one eye to look at the doctor. He had a too bright of smile on his face and a needle in his hand.

"Because while you were battling your inner demons and Palpatine, Vader got his saber through your stomach. Somehow you survived that and a dunk down in the abyss," Meds injected the stuff in the needle into his IV. "It will hurt for a while, seeing as there's like a billion stitches holding your innards together."

"Always so positive," Cody grumbled.

"Someone has to be," Meds shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Other than the stomach, how are you feeling?"

"Drugged, numb," Cody slowly opened both eyes, looking himself over. His left hand and right trigger finger were completely bandaged. His questioning eyes looked up at them. Their faces lit up as one.

"Meds figured now would be the best time to get all the surgeries done, seeing as you'll be stuck in a bed for a few weeks," Barriss smiled, her hand gently wrapped around his right, careful of the finger.

"So everything should be fixed up as best as can be for now. When this round is completely healed, we'll take another look at it," Meds nodded. "But we aren't fitting the prosthetic till your stomach is completely healed."

Cody blinked slowly, turning to Obi-wan. He smiled and nodded, "Start of a new life?"

"Yeah," Cody's face broke into a lopsided grin. He didn't care if he was officially branded as a traitor to the Republic. Nothing could ruin what he had right here, right now. He had his family back.

* * *

>"Meds said take it easy," Barriss scolded as Cody slowly stood, wincing a little as his stomach complained.<p><p>

"I want to be ready to stand in front of the Senate and take whatever comes my way," Cody hissed, his leg shaking a little.

"You have a month, Cody, take it easy," Obi-wan stayed by his side, ready to catch him just in case. "You need to rest as well as everything else."

"I know," Cody sighed, letting Barriss and Obi-wan lower him back onto the bed. "I just want to be able to eat real food!"

"In a couple weeks, Codes," Barriss ruffled his hair fondly. "Then I'll make you whatever you want. Okay?"

"Okay," Cody sighed, leaning against her. He felt drained and weak, which he knew was to be expected, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"You're doing well, Cody, just don't push it," Obi-wan sat down on his other side. "You have time, take it slow."

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Patience," Cody grumbled. It'd been a month since he had finally come to after his battle with Palpatine. He was getting better, that was for sure. He was almost ready for another round of surgery on his left hand and his trigger finger was almost back to normal. Just some more PT for it and it would be as good as it used to be. His stub was healing after the second round of surgeries. Meds was a little wary of it since whoever had fixed it up the first time had screwed it up royally. He figured it would take a couple more surgeries and a few more months before they could fit for another prosthetic.

"Mr. Patience?" Obi-wan chuckled. "I think someone is ready for a nap."

"Yes, Obi-wan, I think you should go take a nap," Barriss smiled evilly. "We don't want you getting sick now do we?"

"I can see when I'm not wanted," Obi-wan gave a mock groan as he stood. Both Obi-wan and Barriss had come in everyday, either just sitting with him and talking or keeping an eye on him while he slept. He was constantly plagued by nightmares that didn't show any sign of disappearing. "Behave, both of you."

He gave them a warning stare before heading out of the room towards Meds' office. Cody had been moved into his own room about three weeks ago, so as not to disturb any other patients that happened to come in. It also allowed the others to control how many people had access to him, just to be safe.

"He's right, hon," Barriss crawled up onto the bed, sitting on the pillows before leaning his head back into her lap. "You need to sleep."

"I know," Cody attempted to stifle a yawn. "Promise to be here when I wake up?"

"Promise," she gave him a quick kiss. "Now sleep."

"Yes, ma'am."


	10. Chapter 10

_Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment.-Buddha_

"Hey, Codes," Rex poked his head into the room. Cody looked up from the file Porter had been showing him. After being in here for three weeks, Cody had needed an outlet. Porter had provided it. He'd started bringing in mission briefs or different write ups from around the galaxy as well as recent news. Reports were soon added. It was now five weeks into this room and Cody was helping Porter put together a mission. Neither were going on it, seeing as Porter had somehow gotten himself on permanent security duty for Cody, but Kota needed to know numbers and Porter was good at it. It was helping Cody get back to who he used to be and he liked it. Barriss was gone for the moment, out doing some training with some of the other Jedi on base. Obi-wan was out talking to Mace, who had just returned from Courasant. So, Porter was left to entertain Cody.

"Yeah?" Cody was perched on the edge of his bed, Porter on his right side. It was a whole lot more comfortable position for him than lying down.

"I've got someone I'd like you to meet. Got a minute?" Rex shifted a little, only his torso visible. His arms where holding something just out of sight.

"Are they gonna try to kill me?" Cody frowned, glancing at Porter. He wasn't helping at all with that huge stupid grin on his face.

"Ah…no," Rex shook his head. "I don't think they could if they wanted to."

"Okay," Cody shrugged, setting the datapad behind him on the bed. When he looked up, not only was Rex coming into the room but Alpha as well and each was carrying a child. One was a girl, the one Rex was carrying, and one was a boy. They were about a year old or so and weren't quite human. The girl, instead of hair, was sporting headtails and the boys skin was white and orange. Cody raised an eyebrow, unsure what to make of everything.

"This is my daughter, Araya," Rex smiled down at the little girl as he sat down next to Cody. Alpha came and stood by them, holding the boy. "And that is my son, Lorne. They're twins. Kinda hard to tell, but Sokie had them about five minutes apart."

Cody blinked, watching Rex talk about his kids. He had this proud look on his face, one he always had seen when one of the men did something or learned something new. These little kids were precious to him, his life source, his joys.

"I was going to ah... show them to you earlier, but..." Rex glanced at Cody, ashamed. "Things were...ya know?"

"Its alright, Rex," Cody nodded. Yes, Rex had hidden his children from him, but he had plenty of reasons. He had been drugged at the time, even if they hadn't known it, and going off orders from the Emperor. Yes, he was hurt that Rex hadn't trusted him them, but he was trying now and that was all that mattered. "They got their looks from Ahsoka."

* * *

><p>"Cody," Barriss' soft voice woke him and he blinked slowly, groaned as his body complained. The room was still dark and there was no light coming from underneath the door. Still too early for Meds to be up? Probably. "Cody, you awake?"<p>

"Now," he mumbled, attempting to roll over. Barriss' soft hands grabbed his shoulder and rolled him back over. He could barely make out her face in the dark, but he knew she was smiling.

"Wake up, sleepy head. We need to talk," Barriss turned on a glow rod. Yup, she was smiling and that glow rod was bright.

"Why? What time is it?" he groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Doesn't matter. Look, I don't know if you remember giving this to me because it was right before you left the last time and you really didn't give it to me. You left it with my stuff after you left that morning. Actually, I don't think you ment to give it to me, but I found it and never got rid of it," Barriss was babbling and it was super early.

"Hon, I did not get a thing you just said," Cody groaned. "What are you talking about?"

"This," she held out her hand.

"Hon, I didn't give your hand. You've always had it," Cody rolled away, closing his eyes. Suddenly, something registered in his brain and he sat up, grabbing her hand and holding it up so he could see it in better light. There, sitting on her finger, was a little gold ring with a little diamond in the middle. He blinked, remembering he had left it in Barriss' room after spending the night, for safe keeping. He hadn't worked up the courage to ask her yet. How had she found it?

"You left it in my underwear drawer, Cody. I was bound to find it at some point," Barriss giggled at his confusion. "So, is it real or should I put it back in the box?"

"What? NO! No, keep it. I was gonna ask, but I didn't know how and I was afraid you were going to say no and things kept coming up and," Barriss leaned forward and pulled him into a long kiss, successfully shutting it up. She eventually pulled away, still smiling.

"I would love to marry you, Cody. You never had to ask."


	11. Chapter 11

Cody looked around the room, feeling his stomach drop. He was back in the lab, back attached to all the machines and the equipment. He saw the shadows moving around him he knew were the scientists. He could hear their murmured voices, feel their hate filled glares on his tortured skin. Had it all been a dream, being safe, being with Obi-wan, Barriss and the others? What was going on?

"Hello, CC-2224," Palpatine's cold voice cracked through the still air like a whip and Cody flinched. This wasn't happening, this wasn't real. "Are we ready to try again and be a good little boy?"

Cody stayed silent, fear in his heart. It had all been a lie, all in his head. None of it had been real. Kenobi, Barriss, everyone was dead. The boys, Rex, Ahsoka…. all of them…dead.

"That's a good boy. We don't talk back to the master, now do we," Cody felt Palpatine's cold hands brush against his hot skin, sending chills up his spin. "Now, I need you to do something very special for me. I want you to be a good little soldier and go find the rebel base. Can you do that?"

Cody found himself nodding, even though he didn't want to. This wasn't right.

"Good, and when you do, you'll let Lord Vader know and he'll come get you. Once the rebels are dead, I'll give you what you've always wanted," Palpatine leaned in close, his lips brushing Cody's ear as he spoke softly. "I will give you what you've always dreamed of. I will give you your sanctuary. No more pain, no more suffering under the hands of these fools. You will become my personal servant and I will place you right beside Lord Vader. You will have your sanctuary at last. Does that sound good?"

Cody nodded numbly, it was what he was suppose to do. Wait… he was being sent to the rebel base now?

"Good, good. That is my good little soldier," Palpatine gripped Cody's hand tightly all of a sudden. "Now, we have to play this little charade out just right or the pathetic rebels won't believe us. I'm going to have to hurt you, CC-2224, but I promise I will make it go away in the end. Understood?"

Again a nod. Something didn't feel right.

"Good," Palpatine's hand tightened on his and he felt bones snap, pain racing down his arm for a fraction of a second before going numb. Palpatine let go and turned to the scientists. "Cut off his leg anywhere you want and damage his other hand. He is almost ready for the final stage. Contact me when everything is complete."

"Yes, my Emperor," one of the scientists answered and they all bowed as Palpatine stalked out of the room. In the corner, Vader stood, watching it all. Cody laid his eyes on his for a brief second before they drifted back up to the ceiling. Something was wrong here…something was off.

One of the scientists moved forward, an evil sneer on his face as he picked up a sharp looking tool from a table beside Cody, "Hello, CC-2224. I've been waiting to do this for a long time."

He lowered the knife down to rest on Cody's leg just below his knee. Cody felt it slowly cut into his leg, saw the blood slowly start to flow down his leg…

"ENOUGH!" a voice snapped through the stillness and the image warped and Cody suddenly found himself kneeling on the ground, gasping for air as a droid stepped away from him, its eyes going dim as it shut down. He heard a flurry of robes and someone was kneeling next to him, wrapping an arm around his shaking shoulders. "That is perfectly enough for you report, Duchess Satine."

"Master Kenobi, we were not done examining the suspect yet," a femine growl reverberated around the room.

"I think you are," another cold voice answered. "We have enough data to properly finish this case. We will speak later, Duchess Satine. Everyone is dismissed."

Cody heard movement around him, but didn't dare look up. He couldn't remember how he had gotten here, couldn't stop shaking. The strong arm around his shoulder lifting him up and shifted position, wrapping around his waist, "Cody?"

Cody lifted his head, afraid of what he would see. Obi-wan was looking him over, concern heavily lined on his face, "They went too far. You shouldn't have been forced to relive that."

"What…what…"Cody found it hard to form complete thoughts. His mind kept wandering back to the torture he had endured.

"We are still on Utapua, Cody, don't worry. None of that was real. They were using a droid to show the rest of us what you saw. They needed solid evidence that it was not your choice to act, but they went too far," Obi-wan growled, half carrying Cody out of the room. "I made the others stay back in the med center, I knew it was going to be hard. I am so sorry you had to go through that."

"It…it wasn't…wasn't real?" Cody's body was slowly calming down, the shaking subsiding.

"No, it was not. At some point it was, but it is not now. You are safe, Cody, and I will not let them do that again," Obi-wan gently lowered Cody down onto a bench before kneeling in front of him. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick," Cody mumbled, clasping his hands in his lap, looking over his legs. One was shorter than the other and now he knew why. He wished he hadn't been forced to remember.

"Think you can make it back to the others?" Obi-wan rested one of his hands on top of Cody's, holding them still.

"No," Cody murmured, still very shaken.

"Alright. I'll call Mace, he shouldn't be too far away, and see if he can get us a ride," Obi-wan pulled out his comm, staying right by Cody.

"I don't…. I don't remember going into there," Cody looked up at Obi-wan and Obi-wan frowned.

"I will have to talk to Meds, but its very possible that is a side effect from that droid. From my understanding of its use, it uses a mix of drugs and electrodes to draw the memories forth," Obi-wan turned to his comm. "Mace? We're done here. Cody doesn't think he can make it back."

"I will come pick you up," Mace's voice reached Cody's ears. "Sorry, Alpha and I will come and get you."

"Thanks, Mace," Obi-wan smiled a little before slipping the comm back into his pocket, turning back to Cody. "Cody, you agreed to this, if you don't remember. I wouldn't have let it happen if you hadn't agreed. It was either this or going to Courasant and doing this in front of the entire Senate."

Cody nodded, bits and pieces coming back to him, "This was better than in the Senate Hall."

"Is it coming back?" Obi-wan shifted a little before moving to sit next to him, wrapping an arm around Cody's still shaking frame.

"Bits," Cody nodded. "Do I still have to go to Courasant?"

"No, the Jedi Council has everything set up so that you can stay here and recover. Even if you are found guilty of whatever charges they come up with, you will be turned over to the Jedi and we will control your sentence. I mean it, Cody, I won't let anything happen to you," Obi-wan gently rubbed his shoulder. "Barriss tells me you two are engaged."

Cody could see a subject change right away and didn't mind at all, "Yeah, that's what she says."

"You just relax, Cody, "Obi-wan obviously had seen Cody's inability to keep his eyes open. "Just relax."

Cody nodded, letting his head fall onto Obi-wan's shoulder, his eyes slipping shut. He didn't notice when Mace and Alpha pulled up or when Alpha easily lifted him and climbed into the back of the speeder, holding his body close, gently rubbing his back. Thankfully his sleep was empty, no visions assaulting him and that's all he wanted right now. Because for all he knew, when he woke up this would all be a lie. It could all be a dream, a cruel, painful dream.


	12. Chapter 12

Barriss sat by the bed, gently stroking Cody's hair as he slept. Obi-wan and Alpha had carried him in a few hours ago after what Obi-wan had described as an aggressive interview between Cody and the panel sent by the Senate. Obi-wan hadn't gone into details but had said it had been hard on Cody. Which to Barriss' ears meant another couple tense nights keeping Cody asleep. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He'd been through so much already, he didn't deserve this.

Cody shifted under her touch a little and blinked slowly, looking at her in confusion for a few seconds before a small smile tugged at his lips, "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," Barriss smiled a little. She saw little improvements everywhere now. The smiles, the willingness to talk. It was there, you just had to look.

"When did I get back?" Cody took her hand, squeezing it as he pulled it from his hair. It was weak, as was to be expected, but at least he tried.

"Obi-wan and Alpha carried you in a few hours ago. Obi-wan was kinda pissed," Barriss frowned.

"Oh..." Cody looked away, paling a little. "He has a right to be."

"What happened?" Barriss leaned forward, taking Cody's hand in both of hers. "You can talk to me, hon, about anything."

"It was...it was when they...they did all this to me..."Cody mumbled, blinking back tears. "When they...my leg and hands...and the panel...they had this machine that showed it to everyone...Obi-wan saw it...I was so scared cause I thought it was real but it wasn't but I wasn't sure and I couldn't do anything...I felt so weak..."

The last bit was barely heard and it broke Barriss heart. Cody sounded so defeated, so lost right now. He had finally accepted that this was reality, not another drug induced dream forced upon him by the Empire. Now…now she didn't know what he thought but she could tell he was on the edge of his sanity.

"Hon, just rest," Barriss took her other hand and started running it softly through Cody's hair. "It wasn't real, they were just making you relive it. Just relax, I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?" Cody looked up at her, blinking back tears. Barriss quietly crawled into the bed, pulling him close and rocking him gently.

"I promise, hon. I am never leaving you."

Obi-wan watched the sun rise from the planet's surface. He had come up here last night after watching Barriss rock Cody to sleep. He'd needed to be alone, had needed to think. He had just laid Anakin to rest next to Padme and had watched as Cody had struggled back from his traumatic experiences. He needed time to think things over now. He'd just been letting the force lead him through the past couple weeks, letting it tell him what he needed to do. Now it was telling him it was time to take control of his life. Now it was up to him what he did next. What would he do next?

He wasn't leaving Cody, that was for sure, but what was he going to do. He still had feelings for Satine, still loved her and he had let his loyalty to Cody block her from his life. Maybe…. was there a way for him to have both his son and his lover in his life? There had to be. He knew that much.

But still...he had to be concerned about Cody first. Satine would need to understand that Cody was going to be apart of his life no matter what she said. What ever made her bitter to him she needed to figure out. What was really bothering him now was Cody. He needed to focus on getting Cody better. There was so much going on in Cody's head. So much darkness…so much pain.

"Maybe its all in your head, Kenobi," a soft voice chuckled from behind Obi-wan and he spun around to see Cody standing there, leaning on a pair of crutches. He wasn't looking at Obi-wan but at the sun slowly crawling over the horizon. "Maybe you're over thinking things again."

"When could you read minds?" Obi-wan crossed his arms, staying where he was, keeping a few feet between them. Cody still didn't look at him.

"I can't read minds. I can just read you," a smile tugged at Cody's lips as he moved closer to the railing surrounding the pits edge, watching the sun. "You have that look on your face you always got when Anakin or I got in deep shit. The look that comes right before you try to fix everything for us," Cody finally turned and looked at him, his eyes calm but concerned. "I'm broken on the outside, Obi-wan, and that will heal with time. Mentally…hell, Kenobi, I'm never going to be the same after what I went through and we both know it. But you can't try to fix that. Nothing is going to be the same after what we all went through. No matter how hard we try, its changed and we have to change with it."

Obi-wan watched him silently for a few moments, Cody meeting his eyes, never looking down once. When he finally spoke it was soft, almost a whisper, "Mentally you will heal with time, Cody. I'm seeing that now. You haven't looked me straight in the eyes till now."

Cody blinked, then smiled, "Well, that just means I'm healing, boss. I even know that. We don't need Meds to even clarify that."

Obi-wan chuckled, shaking his head, "How did you know I was up here?"

"Guessed, "Cody shrugged, turning back to the rising sun.

"You didn't know I was going to be up here, did you?"

"Nope, but it was worth the try."

"You know you can't lie to a Jedi, Cody."

"I can at least try. What's the hurt in that?" Cody laughed, glancing over at Obi-wan as the Jedi moved to stand next to him, leaning against the railing.

"No, it's not. Why are you really up here?" Obi-wan glanced over at Cody, smiling slightly.

"I needed some fresh air, needed to think, "Cody shrugged. "I've gotta decide what I'm going to do with myself. I'm getting married to a great gal and we're probably gonna start a family. I can't do that unless I figure out what to do with my life. And I'm gonna figure it out, no matter what the Senate says."

"So, the only limit you are putting on yourself is the Senate?" Obi-wan turned so he was still leaning on the railing but facing Cody.

"I've already proven I can still work with only one leg, can still fight as good as any, "Cody shrugged, turning to Obi-wan. "I know its gonna be hard, but I can put a life together. What was really bothering me is you, Kenobi. What am I going to do with you?"

"What does that mean?" Obi-wan frowned.

"From what the others have told me, you've been a happy little hermit for the past year or so. Now you don't have to hide and you have everyone back. I know you'll probably always have my back, but what are you going to do other than that? Train in the temple?" Cody raised an eyebrow. The next part was so soft Obi-wan almost missed it as Cody dropped his eyes. "Obi-wan, you just buried Anakin…I'm not the only one who needs to heal."

Obi-wan was stunned, at a loss for words. Cody had found the very center of his problem, hadn't he? He had just buried Anakin, had nearly lost Cody, had nearly lost everything he had worked so hard to get back. The more Obi-wan thought about it the more he realized that Cody was trying to say something. Everyone was focused on Cody, on getting him better. He was surrounded by help, drowning in it almost. No one was actually paying attention to themselves, to their problems. They were using him as a distraction, "Cody…I need time to think…a lot has happened…"

"I know, Obi-wan, I know, "Cody brought his eyes back up, taking a deep breath. "I just want you to know that I will be there for you…just like you were there for me."


End file.
